


Light Sleep

by Moonluster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Humor, Ignis does not drink enough Ebony to deal with this crap, Just take this pos pls, My First Work in This Fandom, Noct is just kinda there, Prompto is inappropriate, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Was Gladdy really sleeping? The world will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: The four boys are sharing a room, with two beds. The sleeping arrangments are made but it all goes wrong when Gladio has a questionable dream and Ignis is trying desperately to get sleep.a.k.a Prompto needs to stop taking pictures of things he should not.





	Light Sleep

The clock hands fall onto the 9 and 12 in a cozy, azure-colored hotel room in Lestallum. The three other boys of the royal retinue are ready to settle into bed, but the prince has already nestled under the covers of one bed, snoozing peacefully. It had been a particularly exhausting day full of hunting. The sleeping arrangements for the night hadn’t been made yet, thanks to His Majesty hitting the hay early in the evening.  

  
“It’s no problem if I sleep next to Noct,” Prompto began as he slid his boots off of and tossed them beside the bed, “besides, if I do, I don’t have worry about getting crushed by muscle man over there.” He jested quietly with an open, cocky smile as he glanced past Ignis toward the King’s Shield across the room. 

  
“It’s not  _ my _ fault you’re so damn puny,” Gladio retorted as he slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Prompto shrugged, briefly closing his eyes. 

  
Ignis looked to Prompto with a raised brow, suggesting a need to confirm an for his question, “So you’ll sleep with Noct tonight, then?” 

 

The blond nodded once, “Yeah. I guess that means you’ll be sleeping with the big guy.” 

 

“It seems so.” Ignis sighed as he began changing into his night clothes; a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, “after all, it would make sense, given our relative size.” 

 

“Don’t bring size into this,” Gladio smirked as he approached the bed, chancing a glance at the other two young men, “we already know that I’m the biggest compared to all of you.”    
  
Prompto made a sound equivalent to a horse’s snort as he gently sat down on the edge of the bed where Noctis lay. He took care not to stir his best friend as he pulled aside the covers and quipped, “yeah, biggest  _ ego, _ maybe.” 

 

Gladio huffed noncommittally at the comment, and a small, amused grin couldn’t help but pull at Ignis’ lips before he moved to turn off the lamp near his and Gladio’s bedside. A moment later, Prompto turned his lamp off as well. 

 

“Sleep well, everyone,” Ignis called quietly as he slipped his glasses off, and folded them on the nightstand, and pulled covers over himself.    
  
“Night!” Prompto whispered, yawning at the last syllable. Neither Gladio nor Noct said anything in response. 

 

As a rule, Ignis was generally a light sleeper, although consuming an Ebony a couple of hours before bedtime certainly didn’t help the situation. 

 

Gladio was on his side, back facing Ignis--but the tactician knew that his position could change several times throughout the night. The King’s Hand was semi-used to having an erratic arm smack him in the face or a wild leg kicking his calf. In comparison to the other two, however, Gladiolus’ limbs were heavy and muscular and therefore were able to inflict damage. It wouldn’t be the first time Ignis would awaken to several light bruises on his pale skin--merely cosmetic, considering that they fought dangerous entities liable to end their lives daily.   
  
He had nearly drifted off into a deeper-than-light-sleep state before he felt Gladio shifting toward him.  _ Odd... _ he mused in his half-dozed brain but ignored it as he let his cheek rest against the pillow, content and sleepy.    
  
A couple of moments later, he felt Gladio reaching clumsily for the body next to him--that body belonging to Ignis, groaning something unintelligible under his breath. The prodding fingers and hands made Ignis’ eyes fly open, and he gathered his thoughts as Gladio continued to get closer, until he had successfully trapped Ignis under his heavy arm, his head dangerously close to the blond’s face.

 

 _Whatever you do,_ **don’t** _wake him_. Ignis steeled himself, ignoring the fact that Gladio was breathing on his neck and had him in a half-cuddle. _Just go to sleep, and life will go on as usual by tomorrow._  
With this resolve in mind, he closed his eyes again, letting his body be moved by the sleepy Gladio. Before he knew it, he was completely trapped by the bigger man beside him.

 

_ Bear with it, Ignis. Sleep.  _ He demanded himself, but found it increasingly more and more difficult, as Gladio’s grip tightened around his chest, making it gradually harder to breathe. 

He shifted around slightly in between the prison-like arms so that he would be able to sleep semi-decently. Once comfortable enough, he was able to relax and nearly fell back into sleep after what had seemed like an eternity of squirming.

  
That is, until the lamp on the opposite side of the room came to light. 

 

Ignis did his best to feign sleep despite the dark red glow behind his eyelids and the heat of Gladio around him. 

The padding of light, sure footsteps sounded past the bed, but stopped short toward the middle of the hotel room. Ignis heard a small giggle belonging to Prompto, and the quiet shuffling of something coming out of a bag. 

 

_ Click _ . 

 

The little cackles continued as the Six-forsaken camera was placed back in Prompto’s pack, and his footsteps disappeared behind the click of the bathroom door. Ignis hadn’t heard the blond coming out of the bathroom, or the sound of the lamp being turned off. His body had finally given into true slumber. 

 

...

 

“Hey Noct, check this out!” Prompto beamed as he plopped next to the sleeping-beauty Prince, who was still rubbing his dark blue eyes. At his friend’s insistence, he blinked against the bright camera light to see what was on the screen. 

 

A moment later, Noct was biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle laughter. Prompto filled the absence of chuckling for him, “I know right? I found them like that last night!”    
  
“What’s so funny over there, choco-butt?” Gladiolus demanded as he shot a slightly irritated glance Prompto’s way, who responded with a disapproving pout and protested, “Oh, nothing. Just that you were  _ totally _ cuddling Ignis last night.”    
  
“I  _ what _ .” Gladio blinked in utter disbelief and made his way to the other bed, snatching the camera from Prompto’s unsuspecting hands. The blond yelped in surprise and then shouted as he jumped to his feet, “Give that back!”    
  
Gladio held it above Prompto just enough that he wouldn’t be able to grab it from him, even with several hops and desperately reaching arms. 

 

The massive man hummed with a smirk as he shoved the camera back into Prompto’s waiting arms, which caused him to fumble in a flailing attempt not to drop the device onto the wooden floor. “Hey, be gentler with this thing! It’s expensive!” The blond chastised Gladio with spite in his light blue eyes and a growl almost upon his lips. “I’m gonna use this pic as blackmail.” 

  
Gladio chuckled, low and knowing as he strode back across the room to pack his things, “How can it be blackmail when I don’t care about whether or not it gets ‘out there’?”

 

Noct looked toward Ignis and poked fun between chuckles, “What were you two up to last night?”    
  
“Sleeping, I presume,” Ignis answered coolly, ignoring the ever-growing warmth blossoming against the corners of his cheeks as he adjusted his gloves one more time than usual.    
  


Prompto’s stare lingered on the camera screen before he shrugged and slipped the camera back into its case, “Well, even if I can’t use it as blackmail, I can still tease you guys with it.”

 

A ‘tch’ sound escaped Noctis’ lips as he chimed in, “Sure--like you  _ don’t _ already have embarrassing pictures of people sleeping,” as he slid off the bed and went about packing his stuff like the other three. Once everything was in order, he broke the silence, “I’m starving--let’s go get some breakfast.”    
  
“Agreed,” Ignis replied quietly. 

 

Prompto grinned as he stood from the bed, “I’m down for some pancakes and bacon.”    
  
“As long as it’s within the budget,” Ignis reminded him, which earned a sigh from the blond.

  
  


As they exited the hotel, Noct teased Gladio with an elbow to the dark-skinned man’s arm, “So, who were you dreamin’ about?” 

 

Gladio stuttered, “I-I don’t remember.” 

 

“Convenient.” Prompto piped up.    
  
“For all  _ you _ know, it was Cindy.” Gladio grinned as the bullet found its’ mark in a suddenly very flustered and red-faced Prompto, “Shut up!”

  
Ignis simply shook his head and grinned as the three continued to banter. Despite the initial awkwardness of the last night’s event and lack of sleep, he was truly grateful for light-hearted times like these. 

 

Who knew how long they would last. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even finished the game and I wrote this one-shot. Send help; I'm in FFXV hell. Edit : WHAT THE HECK GUYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS!


End file.
